


Shouyou Kozume

by komuxi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kissing, Long-Haired Kenma Kozume, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Display of Affection, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Hinata plans to ask his boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, to marry him.Putting his last name on his team's jersey seemed like a cute and fun idea.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 305





	Shouyou Kozume

**Author's Note:**

> please note that in my head, MSBY wins. it hasn't been said in the manga (from what i know?), so i just have to say they win for the story. anyways, please enjoy.

Kenma sat on the bleachers, apple on hand as he waited for the game to start. From what he had known, this was the match his boyfriend's team and the opposing one had been long-awaited. Not to mention, if he could recall, Kageyama was in the Shweiden team. He didn't know much about volleyball anymore. After all, he quit immediately after he graduated high-school and only stayed because of Shouyou. The two of them kept talking and talking and he had been the one to ask him out on a date. 

The pudding-head could still remember the day like it was yesterday. He was so nervous and he had bitten his nails to the brim. Kuroo only made it worse- teasing him on the phone and saying things his eyes could wish they'd forget. His best friend wasn't a good wingman, he had noted. After a few minutes of sitting down on the bench that sat at the park, a familiar voice called out his name.

"Kenma!" Hinata cheered, his smile like the sun. Ah, how beautiful did he look. His outfit consisted of black jeans and a mustard yellow sweater. His shoes were white which matched the scarf he had been wearing. It was winter after all, and he was wearing a comfortable outfit.

"Ready?" Kenma asked, only having to look slightly down to look at the other eye-to-eye. Back then, he wasn't as tall as he was now, only being 4 centimeters taller than the boy. But now, he stood at 1.87 and Hinata at 1.72. The difference wasn't _huge_ ,but it was there.

Kenma would never forget that day. The way blueberry shampoo filled orange locks and how snow landed on it. The day he first held hands, someone, romantically and the day he knew he was head over heels for the boy. It was love. Despite him always locking those feelings away, he, Hinata Shouyou, had gotten the key to unlock his heart and melt into it. 

But that was a long time ago and the two had been in a relationship for four years now. Today marks the fourth anniversary, and as much as Shouyou apologized for it having to be on the day of his match, Kenma really couldn't care less. He looked good in the jersey and shorts, his muscles defined and hair like a fluffy cotton ball. He loved it. It wasn't as if they weren't going out on a date later on at a fancy restaurant and then go back to their shared apartment, the night swallowing the two with love and lust.

"Go, Go! MSBY! Go, Go!" Some girls cheered, having signs with both Atsumu's and Bokuto's names. Hinata had fans of his own, as well. Someone in the crowd, who looked to be around 6 years of age held up a sign with the word 'Fly!' imprinted on it. 

He smiled, looking down at his shirt which he had ordered to have the outline of a small cat and crow beside each other. Everyone who knew him and his boyfriend was fully aware that they were together, so nobody really seemed to ask about the shirt.

Finally, the whole team walked out, Hinata jumping as high as one could and hanging onto Bokuto's shoulders while doing so. Atsumu waved, his cocky attitude as visible as ever.

Kenma could have sword he almost choked on air at seeing _his_ last name on Hinata's jersey. Not Shouyou, but Kozume. His. What?

People on the benches seemed to notice as well, and even he received a message from Kuroo (who was also apparently watching the match) asking him about it. He just replied with an _**'idk???!!!'** _ before putting his phone back into his pocket and rushing to the railings, looking down at Hinata.

Bokuto patted the ginger on the back, pointing at Kenma. Soon enough, Hinata turned and beamed at his boyfriend, giving him a wink before walking to the court to warm up. 

Kenma was left speechless, to say the least, but he'd have to wait until this whole thing finished to ask him about it.

\----

After hours passed, the match having to have 3 sets instead of two, MSBY won. Everyone on the court yelled, jumping up and down and some even crying. On the other hand, the members from the other team were on the ground, sweat dripping from their faces. It had been a tough match, so of course, they'd all be sweaty. 

After both teams lined up to shake hands and have the trophy given to the captain of the MSBY team, everyone cheered again and Hinata looked up at Kenma, waving his hand and motioning it with a 'come here'.

Kenma couldn't wait any longer, jumping out of his seat and running down to where the entrance to the court was. His hand reached out to knock on the door, only to be surprised as the door swung open by a member of the team, and Hinata was there. In the middle of the court waiting for him. Kenma walked over to him, letting his hair down to ignore how everyone was staring at him. Once he reached Hinata, his nerves seemed to die down.

"I want to save the speech for when we're alone, but..." Hinata spoke, getting down on one knee and catching the box Bokuto threw at him. Kenma gasped softly, tears already threatening to fall down his face.

"Would you do the honor of becoming my husband?" The ginger asked, opening the red box which held a golden ring in the center.. 

The crowd was silent, waiting for Kenma's answer impatiently. It didn't take long for all of them to clap, as Kenma shook his head in a yes and the ring was slid into his finger. 

Hinata smiled, letting out a surprised yelp as he was lifted and kissed.

"You had to put me on the spot, huh?" Kenma whispered, putting his now fiancé on the ground gentle as the two walked off, claps still surrounding them.

"Why- you were the one who kissed me!" Hinata huffed, taking his hand and admiring the ring he had bought. It had cost him a fortune, but it was most definitely worth it.

"It was worth it, Shouyou Kozume." The taller one smiled, heart warming at actually mentioning the name.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'd like to say this was inspired by shoyoken's post on insta <3 (https://www.instagram.com/p/B_evjMsjR0p/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> go check out their art, it's a soft kenhina haven :)


End file.
